Don't be my hero
by Becca Tucker
Summary: Kyle Broflovski es un afamado escritor, pero todo se ve en crisis cuando su obra es un fracaso. Su prestigio es pisoteado y Stanley Marsh no ayuda mucho. ¿Qué esperar de un hippie desempleado que hace disturbios por Beverly Hills? Y los intentos del moreno por salvar al judío, sólo empeoran la credibilidad del último; pero por algún motivo, Kyle no puede separarse sus locuras.


**[N/A: ¡Al fin! Me costó muchísimo este prólogo, pero al menos los siguientes capítulos los tengo comenzados. Solo pido paciencia, ya que trabajo y estudio... Es en mis ratos libres como hoy, cuando decido avanzar un poco con mis trabajos.**

 **Perdonad la espera. Me encantaría que la disfruten al igual que Catfish, obra que culminó hace unas semanas. Besos y abrazos, Becca. ]**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo y primer acto: Caída**_

* * *

 _Consigue encandilar mi corazón y el volar a la gloria incierta, correrá en poema a tus colores._

 _Escribe palabras en mi piel e inmaculado sorbe del baile sin retorno._

 _Incúlcame tu licor, así la mocedad abordará la luna creciente en mis labios; y querré embriagarme de ti: de tus locuras y asperezas, de la gracia encogida en triunfo perezoso, y de tu poco control._

 _Devora mi alma que he de entregarte de un solo trago el preámbulo._

 _Me ciño a tu cuerpo y siento que así puedo volar, lejos de la lóbrega manta a finos azules, lejos del mal y la incertidumbre, lejos de estar a salvo y de ti. No, jamás de ti._

 _Dame la vuelta y vuélveme a amar, mientras la melodía envuelve el secreto en puño errático._

 _El idioma sublime de la devoción encarna a labios divinos los sentimientos desbocados, y aún así mi piel niega la voluntad impuesta por el firmamento._

 _Me tocas los recuerdos y trastornas mis ideas. ¿Incoloro? El blanco no es más que la saturación del color; entonces átame a la oscuridad, inúndame de tu aroma y la locura amistosa extenderá su mano al soñador, que ha sido embriagado de tu licor._

* * *

Un flash tras otro hacía pelea contra la blancura de una sonrisa orgullosa, postrada con la vanidad hilada a un montón de logros y sabiduría.  
La ola de preguntas se formaba tan inmensa que contestarlas todas se convirtió de pronto en un trabajo olímpico. La gran lona con una portada bastante trabajada en fondo como presentación, adornaba de forma majestuosa en conjunto con una enorme mesa al frente y que fue bien vestida con sedas a colores monocromáticos.  
Sin duda alguna hacía resaltar la cabellera rojiza de Kyle Broflovski, el último descubrimiento entre autores de mediana talla, según la prensa. La promesa de una nueva década para la literatura.

"El viajero del nuevo Olimpo", rezaba la portada de una de los libros encima de la mesa. Abajo, con letras negruzcas en contraste al fondo escogido en azul, se leía su nombre: Kyle M. Broflovski, como confirma de su total autoría.

El pelirrojo aspiró el frío viento de California para tratar así de comer un poco de confianza. Levantó una mano como saludo formal a la prensa e intentó con esmero no entrar en pánico. Para un hombre acostumbrado a estar detrás de los faros incandescentes, aquello le aterraba, pero miles de ocasiones su gran amigo, Leopold, intercedió para darle ánimos y esa confianza que siempre le huía en el momento más estrepitoso.  
Kyle sonrió de manera petulante por primera vez en su vida puesto que en esta ocasión el pedestal en el que se encontraba parado era totalmente real; y es que ¿cuántos logran alcanzar el sueño americano? Podría ahora mostrar a sus padres los enormes logros y estar orgulloso de llamarse exitoso ante ellos.  
Ante su madre.

—Señor Broflovski, aquí, para el Times. —Todo el mundo guardó un poco de calma y el judío en específico sudó frío—. ¿Es verdad que se inspiró en Craig Tucker y su _best seller_ para crear su mundo fantástico?

No era una pregunta demasiado difícil.  
—Así es, aunque prefiero decir que son referencias. Es su facilidad de expresar lo inimaginable lo que me llevó a finalizar una obra que llevaba inconclusa desde hace un año.

—Entonces no se inspiró en Craig Tucker. ¿Tal vez en Kenneth McCormick? —Cartman acertó y es que lo había deducido meses atrás.

Cuando le invitó a salir por ahí, beber un par de copas y dejar que lo demás sucediera probablemente en su departamento; y que Kyle lo rechazara fue la cereza sobre el pastel bien elaborado. No le molestó saber que había pisoteado él mismo su orgullo nazi al declarar su interés en un judío con todas las de la ley.  
Pues ahora pisotearía el suyo, sin temple.

—Ah… ¡No! —entró en pánico.

Leopold, su editor, lo supo al instante. Se levantó de un salto e intervino de inmediato.  
—Perdone señor Cartman, esa pregunta parece más una cacería de brujas —adjudicó Leo solo empeorando con su comentario. Brujas… Kyle, pelirrojo, se entendía y una gran parte del público río entre dientes.

—Fue una simple pregunta. Nada por qué alterarse… —dejó el silencio para esperar una presentación por parte del editor.

—L-leopold Stotch —así fue. Lo dijo con saña sin embargo.

—Bueno, Stotch. Si el señor Broflovski no tiene que algo qué esconder entonces no le debe molestar una simple pregunta. No puedes esperar demasiado de una persona que esconde ser gay para evitar problemas de propaganda —rió entre dientes.

—Oscar Wilde era gay —contraatacó Leopold.

—Es verdad, pero Wilde fue una eminencia dentro de la literatura.

Un respingo por parte de los demás reporteros quienes estaban más atentos a la disputa que a la verdadera razón de la reunión.

Leopold tenía la cara roja y mantenía los puños a sus costados en una clara muestra de ofensa. El que siempre fuese un muchacho sereno le producía querer mantener ese perfil en público a pesar de tener bastante carácter.  
—Kyle Broflovski también lo es —refutó Stotch.

—¿Eso entonces significa que es "sí" a su homosexualidad?

—¡Y-yo no dije eso!

—Pero no lo niegas y él tampoco —sonrió el castaño señalando su triunfo con aires petulantes.

—Porque él no cae por dramas baratos como usted. Haga preguntas serias —Leo ya colérico había comenzado a gritar con su voz chillona.

Eric no se dejaría ganar.

Kyle tuvo que halar su corbata un poco porque de pronto hacía un calor que lo perforaba junto a las cientos de miradas, que ahora lo cuestionaban al igual que sus padres.  
El rumor de la razón del rompimiento entre Kyle Broflovski y Rebecca Costwolds fue su supuesta homosexualidad, dato que era completamente cierto, pero que Kyle intentaba ignorar por el bien de su estabilidad mental así como el de su madre. Tenía miedo, no lo negaba. Sheila podía ser comprensiva pero no tenía idea de hasta qué punto esa línea se rompía. Mejor ir con cautela.

Leopold había comenzado una charla bastante acalorada —en el mal sentido de la palabra— con comentarios absurdos que solo servían para aumentar el ritmo cardiaco del escritor.

—¡Basta! —Gritó. Harto de las fotografías, de las acusaciones que de la nada se volvieron sin sentido, de las exclamaciones y la maldita voz de Eric Cartman.

Todos callaron, puesto que Kyle estaba por completo pálido y ni siquiera levantó la voz como era debido en una figura de autoridad; más bien fue un alarido de quien intenta pedir ayuda justo cuando está a punto de caer a un abismo.  
—¿Kyle? —Leo buscó una respuesta, pero lo que obtuvo al acercarse fue el delgado cuerpo de su amigo.  
Se había desmayado y sería por completo noticia. Un manjar para la prensa.  
Es decir. ¿Qué esperar de un escritor que se desmaya cuando cuestionan a la primera su trabajo?

* * *

A partir de ahí… Todo se vino abajo.

Dicen que entre más alto escalas, más duele la caída y Kyle la sintió a viento libre, sin algo abajo para amortiguar su aterrizaje. Tanto literal como metafórica.  
La noticia estuvo en primera plana del Times y casi de todos los periódicos publicados al día siguiente. Videos por toda la red, se hicieron virales tan rápido que dejaron perturbado al pelirrojo.

Su contestadora tenía tantos mensajes que no podía siquiera escoger cuál escuchar primero. Los mensajes en sus redes sociales eran supervisados por Leo, pero ni eso servía para que evitara ver un poco de la mierda que surgió de repente. Fans homofóbicos, amigos de la universidad así como las amistades de Rebecca reclamando un sinfín de asuntos pendientes.

Pero ni uno solo de ellos era para preguntar su estado actual.

Su madre había llamado tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, al igual que Ike. El temor no le dejó tomar el teléfono y responder porque sabía que surgiría una charla eterna que no podía ganar.  
No es que fuera un cobarde, el shock post escándalo seguía aturdiéndolo.

Los periódicos sobre la mesa de noche. Las críticas a su obra eran todo un fiasco. Ya sea por el reciente escándalo o que de verdad su obra —por la que se esmeró hasta narrar desvelos— fuese un rotundo fracaso para el público y para él también. La pesadilla de todo escritor.

De nuevo tomó cauteloso el papel grisáceo donde aparecía la primicia: "¿Drama o comedia?"

Se leía perfectamente el desdén que Eric se empeñó en colocar dentro de la noticia.

" _ **La nueva promesa de Editorial United es una rotunda burla para el mundo moderno. El escritor, Kyle Broflovski, a sus veintiséis años de edad; no es capaz de sostener una rueda de prensa como es debido. Entre escándalo y escándalo se opaca ese supuesto talento por el que United ha puesto confianza en él. El pasado sábado en el Terranea Resort, se llevó a cabo una conferencia con el escritor novato, Kyle Broflovski. El evento más galardonado y esperado por cientos de críticos como un servidor.**_

 _ **Acabó en un completo desastre. El joven Broflovski sufrió un ataque de nervios al ser cuestionado por su homosexualidad, una que hasta la fecha se rehúsa admitir. Así como una obsesión por el escritor y director Craig Tucker y los más recientes rumores sobre su gran apego a los trabajos del actor Kenneth McCormick.**_

 _ **Menos drama y más respuestas. Es lo que piden los conocedores del arte."**_

Esa solo era una parte pequeñísima del artículo que había publicado el Times dos días atrás.  
Kyle, dentro de sus pocas facultades mentales se negaba a salir y dar la cara al mundo así como así.

Peor al leer las reseñas que también se atrevió a tomar, como si no se hubiera torturado ya bastante con ello.

" _Comenzando con líneas poco estables y sin rumbo…"_

" _El guión carece de coherencia…"_

" _El contenido pisoteado por un montón de cliché y simbolismos sin sentido alguno…"_

Se había concentrado en releer esas cortísimas frases que lo dejaban tiritando con más fuerza. El coraje parecía haber escapado a una esquina del recinto y su pasión muerta en los diarios nacionales, en la Internet y a palabras de comentaristas en televisión.

No comprendía. Su obra, de la que había estado tan orgulloso meses atrás… Ahora lo empujaba por un risco y nada podía detener su caída libre.

Pero… Nada puede ser peor ahora.  
Aunque siempre existe aquella; la ley de Murphy.


End file.
